


Hard for parkour

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Parkour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Q:Prompt: Oliver Stark knows how to do parkour and now I would love to see a pic where Buck does some highly amazing moves during an emergency, like maybe outrunning something collapsing out from under him or climbing like a madman to save a child dangling from a window. Eddie witnesses Buck's prowess and suddenly gets really hot under his collar. He wants to see just how flexible Buck can really be. -Anonymous
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255





	Hard for parkour

**Author's Note:**

> https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com/post/189583761964/prompt-oliver-stark-knows-how-to-do-parkour-and
> 
> smartbuckley:  
> Sorry nonnie, for the long wait, but seeing as I’m not big into parkour, I’m going to put this one up for grabs too.

**_Hard for parkour!_ **

There are a few things Buck hadn’t gotten around to telling the others at the 118 that aren’t ridiculously embarrassing. Parkour was one of them.

He just so happened to be the right person at the right place at the right time. And that’s how they discovered it.

The truck couldn’t get past the trees and a broken down dump truck was blocking their path to use the ladder from the other side street.

So they were going to have to run up stairs or ride their equipment in the elevator to save the regretful jumper that was now clinging for their life.

They looked to have managed to grab hold of some heavy gym equipment on someone’s balcony mid fall but didn’t have the strength to pull themselves up.

Eddie and Bobby were already going towards the building as buck started eying it and their civilian.

Bobby had said to stay with the truck and hem as chim followed them up.

“Sir remain calm. Help is on the way. Keep a hold for as long as you can” hen shouted while she and buck kept the crowd away until the cops could arrive and help with onlookers.

“ We’re passing the second floor in the stairwell. Elevators down” Bobby came through their radio.

When one of the guys arms came down losing grip buck took off.

Hen said something as buck started climbing a gutter but he couldn’t hear her. If he had he’s sure later it’d been something along the lines of buck what are you doing and cap you’re not gonna like this.

Buck was already on the second floor as the guy grabbed a hold with both his hands again.

“He’s doing what?” Bobby asked as they were on the fourth floor.

“I couldn’t stop him. He’s on the third floor. If he can get to the fifth all he’s got is one balcony to hop to get over.”

“I’m gonna kill him” hen heard Eddie faintly behind Bobby’s breath as they continued upward. He must have been clutching his radio while they were hurrying.

“Buck’s on the fifth floor now. Where are y'all?”

“We’re almost on that floor but we’ll still need to bust into the empty place judging by his not getting help from inside.” Chimney radioed.

Buck had already jumped down to catch the balcony nearly giving hen a heart attack. She didn’t want to think about buck accidentally falling.

He’d shimmied over towards the guy while introducing himself and preparing to climb over before getting onto the balcony.

The man started shouting pleas of hurry he didn’t really want to die and please.

His grip in his other hand was already weakening as he started screaming for help.

Buck grabbed hold of one of his wrists as he lost hold of the equipment.

“I’ve got you sir.” Buck assured him while grabbing to pull him up by his belt as he clung desperately to him.

Buck gritted his teeth as he heard the others breaking down the door.

“ buck!” All three of them shouted as they saw him though the glass door.

“ could use some help.”

Eddie and Bobby were over in seconds dragging the guy up with him.

Buck caught his breath and finally saw and felt his own injuries.

“Don’t you ever do that shit again.” Eddie said eyes murderous as he poked his chest.

“I was trying to help. He could have fallen before you three got here.” Buck explained as Bobby turned from the man being checked by chim to buck.

“You endangered your own life while disobeying an order. We could have lost two people today” he said making buck look down.

“I know. I’m sorry. I take responsibility for it cap.” He could see it already. Suspension. Possible firing. The chief was going to rake him over the coals or whatever more harsh metaphor was possible now.

The look of disappointment from Bobby was like a punch to the gut. Chim kept shaking his head while Eddie was stealing glances of anger he guessed.

“Hen will look you over proper down stairs. Let’s go Buck.”

Bobby and chim were escorting the guy who’s wrist was now wrapped.

Eddie made show of waving his hand for buck to go first. Like if he was going to take the same path out as he used to get up. Buck wasn’t that crazy.

He sighed as he realized Maddie was going to tell his ear off after he got off of work no doubt.

-

* * *

They were back at the station with bucks knee disinfected as well as his arm from where the guy had clawed him while he’d been holding him before pulling him up.

Buck had expected more time before the chief would see him about this but he had apparently dropped everything to see to this now as it pertained to one buck Buckley that had become a thorn the chief’s side of sorts.

As buck waited to be called in and definitely fired the others were watching the news.

Buck’s action had to violate one of the wavers he’d signed to get back that time ago. Buck was a goner.

“The gentleman did release an exclusive statement only to us. Here are his words.” The anchor introduced.

Blake Garrett as he’d been identified was sitting in his hospital bed next to his brother Stephan.

“My lawyer said I can’t say too much. But I’d like to thank the firefighters that helped me while I was in such a bad place. Especially the one that got their first. I’m regretful of my actions and in hindsight I endangered other lives. I didn’t realize I had something to live for until it was almost too late.”

The screen shifted back to the anchor.

“We advise anyone who has thoughts of harming themselves to please contact one of the listed hotlines for help. Some of you may remember this firefighter an Evan Buckley for catching headlines a few times now from a previous incident of being pinned by a bombed fire truck. He’s one of our resident heroes in the spotlight as his team respond to this incident. Here is a recording of today act of bravery from a witness. We however advise our audience not to engage in such activities which can be life threatening.”

Someone’s iPhone had caught buck as he was running towards the building.

He’d jumped onto a closed dumpster to hop up and catch the drain to begin his ascent.

“I’ve gotta admit. It is kinda cool, reckless sure, but that takes skill though.” Chimney said earning the others eyes.“what? He’s okay. Little banged up but still, no one died today.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Maddie that.” Eddie said earning a choked breath from the man sitting between him and Hen.

Buck stopped pacing to smile at that before looking back at Bobby’s office.

The more time they had to talk the more buck thought of what other things were being weighed against him staying.

He saw hens thoughtful look as Eddie’s face wasn’t entirely readable staring at buck.

Seeing himself in the act was making buck cringe now. He hadn’t done stuff like this for a while. Sure he was still in great shape and had muscle memory but that only went so far.

Buck could have fallen failing while getting hurt or worse died without getting there in time.

“Buckley” the chief called for him. He took a breath before marching over to face the music. Actions had consequences. Especially when your names buck.

-

* * *

Eddie may have looked calm but inside he was screaming.

Why did buck keep doing this?

Yeah. There was a certain danger that came with their job but he just kept somehow finding more outrageous ways of pushing his luck.

Eddie was angry. Maybe not at buck or at least not entirely but still angry. He was scared of losing his best friend and lifeline. He felt confused by buck repeatedly being targeted by the universe time and time again when the guy didn’t deserve any of it.

As if all this wasn’t enough his dick had decided to choose that moment of any to go to full mast. Not now.

While watching buck jump up and his uniform stretch around his arms, back, and legs while he continued climbing.

“Eddie. We feel the same way” hen said.

“What?” He looked over to her.

“We understand that you’re angry.” Chimney explained at the look on his face.

“But don’t let this spiral you back into that. Whatever it is that you need to do but not that.” She emphasized. “For Christopher’s sake and for yours.”

“I kno-”

“The both of you” chimney said giving Eddie a knowing look.

But that didn’t make sense. They didn’t know. They couldn’t know. Eddie thought.

“I’m gonna go.”

At the look they shared he clarified.

“To the gym. I’ll talk to Frank tomorrow if I have to. Thanks.” He walked away.

Eddie took a detour to the empty locker room. He could collect his thoughts, breathe, and try one of the exercises he’d been recommended with a little privacy.

One he was changed and a little calmer Eddie started towards the punching bag. Running on the treadmill could go first.

The faster he worked up a sweat it’d give a fast excuse to take a cold shower he felt he needed right now.

-

* * *

The chief first explained how all this looked for the department.

One lose cannon firefighter taking risky maneuvers alone without a harness or a crash mat set up.

While he’d disobeyed his captain he’d also managed to save a life.

“You see the predicament you’ve put us in buck” Bobby explained looking over to the chief.

“I understand if it’s a suspension or whatever you’ve decided cap.” Buck nodded. He wouldn’t disrespect Bobby. And they both didn’t have to be in hot water for this.

For a second the thought of a transfer flashed in his mind. Would that be worse than being fired at the chief’s insistence.

“Don’t get us wrong. At the end of the day you got there first and kept him up until they could help you finish the job as a team. But we have rules in place for reason.”

“I understand chief.”

“Good. We’ll expect you not to pull a stunt like this again. In the meantime, you’re the man behind until the end of shift.” Bobby said looking at buck.

“Two days suspension and a statement written or recorded of you assuring us that you won’t repeat today.” The chief added.

“What chief?” buck regretted tempting fate by asking questions.

“Either will work. You can start on it now. You’re dismissed buck.” Bobby said relieving him before decisions could be altered.

Buck didn’t look forward to it but if that’s what he had to do then he would.

It was still better than it could have gone by a mile.

-

* * *

Eddie punched the bag again. Trying to tune out his thoughts as he focused instead on the sensation of his fist meeting resistance.

He could have lost him again and he wouldn’t even have known until they’d gotten to the guy inside.

“Hey Eddie, I’m-”

he hasn’t noticed buck coming over.

“Save it buck. We can talk later.” He didn’t turn to face him.

“That’s the thing. We can’t.”

“You’re fired?” Eddie’s fists dropped. He turned immediately.

“No thank God. But I’m suspended for a few days and I gotta grovel with an apology for what I did saying I won’t repeat it. so now I’ve got to think of something while I’m home alone later.”

“You’re fucking lucky. It could have been worse.”

“I know that. I just. I knew I could do it because I’d done similar before but not for a while. I’m sorry that you have to be thinking I’m idiot and I could have died but I wasn’t trying to. The guy needed help. Sure I could have been more careful but seconds can mean everything and by the time I was half way it was to late to double back and get a harness or clip and unclip from behind that drain. I regret putting you and the others in that position again but I don’t regret helping that guy it was the right thing to do and I’d do it again only I can’t because I shouldn’t without being safer. Are you okay?”

Buck saw as Eddie’s face shifted slightly for seconds between what he was saying.

“I’m angry.” Eddie said. “But I don’t want to be. It’s mainly at the situation but a little at you too. I don’t wanna lose my best friend that means the world to me. I don’t know what I’d do if we really lost you this time.” Eddie took a breath.

“Well I’ll do my best not to let that happen. I promise I’ll do more than try.”

“I think you’ve got most of your speech right there. just might want to fix it up to kiss some more ass though.” Eddie joked barely punching bucks shoulder.

“So I don’t have to kiss yours anymore?”

“No. You can keep doing it. I’m not stopping you” Eddie laughed. “When did you learn to do that?”

“The parkour? Umm, back in high school. I did it in college for a while too but it’s been years. Surprised myself today too, not just y'all. Guess I’ve still got it”

“Don’t go getting any ideas. Keep your feet on the ground. please.”

“But then I couldn’t walk anywhere. Alright, I will.” Buck joked then faltered.

Eddie was suddenly wrapping his arms around buck.

“I don’t want us to lose you.” I can’t lose you. I almost lost you too many times. I’d be lost without you.

“You’re not. I’m right here. I’ll keep coming back. I’m not going anywhere. Literally or figuratively. I’m man behind until end of shift. But I won’t be here again till next week. ”

“How many days again?”

“Two. I already had Saturday off but now my whole weekends clear. Could spend some time with Carla and Chris or Maddie after she tells me something. Why do I feel like a kid in high school again today?”

“ probably because you acted like one just a little. But gotta agree with chim seeing you do that was really impressive. But don’t let it go to your head”

“You’re complimenting me? This I could get used to”

“I’m gonna catch a shower.” Eddie said ending the conversation.

Upon getting his stuff at his locker he noticed buck doing the same.

“Thanks for sharing the sweat Eddie.” He motioned towards his uniform.

Oh. No. Shit!

Eddie prepared himself mentally for being a stall away from buck fully knowing it’d happen as he’d want to keep talking.

Being feet apart while naked and wet was a recipe for disaster testing his self discipline in not taking a look or marching over to corner him in and kiss him.

Eddie went first giving buck a grunt and a nod. He could at least start and finish before buck to help himself while buck took off his bandages.

He was already starting to scrub himself when he heard buck come beside him a thin barrier was all that lied between them.

Buck moaned at the feel of his warm shower soothing his muscles and skin.

If Eddie weren’t already hard he would be at that sound. It brought his attention back to his dick while thinking of buck’s body on display earlier.

“Eddie you listening?” Buck called.

“What? sorry i was thinking.”

“What about? Mind passing your soap? I only had shampoo left in my locker.”

Eddie saw buck’s hand reach through. He hissed at the sudden cold hitting it.

“Jesus Eddie. Turn up the temperature man.”

Eddie handed him his bar as the thought of them smelling the same came into his head.

“I’m fine. It’s fine. You get used to it, it uh helps sometimes.”

Eddie finished shortly after and risked a glance back at buck while getting out. Through the slight crack into the stall he got a good look.

He’d instantly regretted it as buck was finishing up with Eddie lost gazing at his form.

Eddie turned resisting the blush he felt as buck walked out.

“Thanks for waiting man. These scratches are annoying one of them started to bleed a little.”

“I can take a look at it before we change. You need some help rewrapping.” Eddie ushered him towards the lockers in their towels.

Once they were both half dressed he pulled buck over to sit as he started to inspect the cuts.

When he was done with buck’s knee their quiet silence ended.

“I didn’t even feel it. Jacked my uniform on the wall I guess. The woman that recorded me tagged it people won’t stop replying.”

“I’m Sure they find it hot too. Chim wasn’t wrong it takes skill to do that without being worse off”

“Did you just call me hot?” Buck asked smiling.

“Well you are. It just looked cool how you did that”

“Hmm. Uh. Maybe I could teach you some time?”

“Didn’t you say you were rusty?”

“Nah. Trying to impress someone is how I learned to be good so fast in the first place” buck bumped Eddie’s shoulder on the bench before finishing getting dressed. “And we can’t let anyone find out so it’d just be the two of us” buck winked.

“That sounds good. You gonna come over later.”

“Yeah. If not tomorrow. I’ve gotta face Maddie some time, sooner’s better. I’ll call you if I survive”

“Ha. I’ll see you upstairs.” Eddie’s hand come to buck’s neck and for a long second they stayed there.

“The chief doesn’t need more ammunition. I’ll kiss you while we’re off if your okay with that.”

“Just name the place and time.” Eddie smiled before going up.

Today had already been a whirlwind of things happening and their shift wasn’t even over yet.

But for the first time in a long time buck looked forward to some time off now.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189610118143/prompt-oliver-stark-knows-how-to-do-parkour-and


End file.
